Drowned Cat
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Danny runs away from home after his parents don't accept his powers.Vlad almost hits him with his car.Danny passes out in the road, so Vlad takes him back to his house.Will Danny give up on life, or will this older man help him through it all.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I got the plot from jeanette9a. I thank her for the idea.**

A dark haired teen was running through the woods, the tears streaming down his face mixing with the cold pouring rain. He kept thinking, why? _Why would they do that to me? Why? Why did they disown me? Why didn't they accept me? Do they really think I'm a freak?_ These thought kept running through the teen's head, over and over again. He kept running, not knowing where he was going, or really caring, he just had to get away from those people, his former parent.

The rain and wind biting at his skin hurt, and in the back of his mind he knows that if he stops running and turns away from the wind, it wouldn't hurt as bad, but he can't stop. He can't turn around. He had to get away. He can feel the soft, rain soaked dirt under his feet, and when it suddenly vanishes, he falls and lands on something hard, and gravely. He stands up, and realizes he's in a road, and a car is heading straight for him, it's headlight the only thing visible in the pitch black darkness of night. The teen throws his hands in front of his face, and braces for the impact. The cars goes right through him, and with a relieved sigh, the teen passes out on the ground, somehow landing with his head on his arm, and not on the pavement.

* * *

A grey hairs man was driving his car toward his home. It was about one in the morning, and he was tired. He could hardly see anything out his windshield because of the pouring rain. His mind was on the meeting he had just finished up at his company. Running your own company was hard work, and the man wondered if he should hire more help. Because he was hardly paying attention to the road, having drove over it a hundred times before, he didn't notice something in it. When he did, and realized it was a person, he slammed on his brakes, but because of the storm, the car still slid toward whoever it was. The man closed his eyes, and braced for impact, all the while trying to turn the wheel, and stop the car.

The man open his eyes, and saw the car had stopped a few feet from where the person was standing. He hadn't felt, or heard an impact. The man got out of his car, and ran to the body laying in the road. He checked for a pulse, and was relieved to find a strong steady one. He gently rolled the person over, and saw that it was a black haired teenager, no more than fourteen years old. _What's a kid doing out here at this time? What parents let their kids run around at night? Do his parents even know he's out here?_ The man thought.

He looked the teen over, and found that he hadn't hit him, he had just passes out, probably from the cold. The man scooped the teen up, and went back to his car. He placed the teen in his front seat, and went around to the driver's side. With one last glance at the spot the teen had been laying on the pavement, the man started back toward his castle. Most say a man's house is his castle, but this man's house really was a castle.

The man drove up to the front, and a tall man with brown hair came out to greet him with an umbrella. The umbrella man was ignored as the other man went around to the passenger side of the car. "Is something the matter Master?" The umbrella man asked.

The man once again ignored the umbrella man, and gently took the teen from his car, and took him into the house, and up to his room. The umbrella man had followed. "Would you get me a few extra blankets, and some clothes for him Johnson?" The grey haired man asked the umbrella man.

"Of course Master Vlad." Johnson said. "But may I be so bold as to ask who this might be?" He asked.

"I don't know Johnson. He was in the road, and I almost hit him with my car. He passed out, and I knew I just had to help him." Vlad said.

"Of course sir." Johnson left the room, only to return a fifteen minutes later, followed by a maid with yellow hair. The maid was carrying the blankets, while Johnson carried the clothes. "I found the smallest size you have sir. I hope they fit him." He said, setting the clothes on the nightstand. "Come Terri, we have work to do." He told the maid, who followed obediently after him.

Vlad put a few more blankets on the shivering teenager, and sat in a chair by the bed. _Who are you?_ He thought to himself. Vlad sat there for a few hours, until something came to him. Without thinking twice, Vlad reached into the teen's pants pocket, and pulled out a wallet. In it was a student ID. "Daniel Fenton. Fenton? Maybe I should call his school so they can call his parents." Vlad picked up the phone that was on the nightstand. He dialed the number on the ID, and waited for someone to pick up.

A few rings later, a lady answered to phone. "Casper High, this is Gena, how may I help you?" She said.

"Yes, I'm calling about one Daniel Fenton." Vlad said.

"I'm sorry sir, but Daniel Fenton no longer goes to this school." Gena said.

"Why not?" Vlad asked, confused.

"His parents called this morning, and said that Mr. Fenton died last night. Very tragic. I'm very sorry sir." Gena said.

Vlad was speechless. Wasn't Daniel Fenton laying in hs bed right now? It was the same boy from the ID. "How did he die?" Vlad asked.

"I believe he had an incurable illness. I'm very sorry sir, but I have another call, can I put you on hold?" Gena asked.

"That's alright. I'm hanging up now." Vlad put the phone down, and looked at the teen, Daniel. "How could his parents say he's dead?" He asked the silence. Something strange was going on here, and Vlad was going to find out what.

**This is the beginning. I plan on doing at least one more chapter, if not more. I hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Danny groaned as he started to wake up. The first thing he realized was his head hurt. The second was that he was in a bed. Hadn't he passed out outside? Danny remembered a car that had almost hit him. Had the driver brought him here? Was he in a hospital? Wait, that wasn't it. There was no beeping from the heart monitor.

Danny felt something move beside him on the bed. He opened his eyes, and turned his head to the right. What he saw was the top of a grey haired man's head. The man was asleep. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed, with his head resting on the edge of the bed His head was laying on his arms. Danny sat up to get a better look at the man. He was wearing a black suite, and his grey hair was past his shoulders in a pony tail. He also had a patch of grey hair on his chin. Danny reached over and poked the man on the shoulder. When he didn't move or wake up, Danny pushed on his head.

Vlad had ended up falling asleep not long after calling Danny's school. He hadn't slept in almost two days. He was in the middle of a dream he hadn't had in a long time when he felt something poke him in the shoulder. He ignored it, opting to finish him dream. He then felt something push on his head. Vlad opened his eyes and lifted his head. When he lifted his head, his bull blue eyes met with the brightest ice blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Excuse me." Danny said.

"You're awake." Vlad sat up in his chair. "How do you feel?" He asked the teen.

"Okay I guess. My head hurts a little, and my throat is dry, but other than that, nothing else seems to be wrong." Danny answered.

"That's good." Vlad said. He then called for Terri to bring something for Danny to drink. The woman brought the water, and Danny downed it quickly.

"Thank you." Danny said. He looked at the man. "I'm Danny by the way." He said.

"Yes Daniel, I saw your ID. I'm Vlad Masters. It's nice to meet you." Vlad said.

Danny took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his parents, but he had to know if Vlad had called them or not. "Have you contacted my parents yet?" He asked the older man.

"Not exactly. The only ID you had in your wallet was your student ID, and the only number on it was the number to your school, so I called Casper High. And they told me the strangest thing about you young Daniel." Vlad said.

"Really? What did they tell you?" Danny asked, afraid his parents had told the school about his accident and that he was a ghost or something. He didn't want this man to know what he had become.

"They told me you had an incurable illness." Vlad said.

"An incurable illness? I don't have an incurable illness." Danny then thought of his new ghost powers. Where they considered an incurable illness to him parents.

"Okay, but that's not all they told me. When the woman answered the phone, I inquired about you, and she told me you no longer went to that school. She told me that you had died the night before from an incurable illness. But that can't be right. I'm looking at you right now, and you don't look like you've died from a illness." Vlad said.

"I don't have, nor have I ever had, an incurable illness. My parents and I had a falling out of sorts. I don't want to talk about it. Do you want me to leave now?" Danny asked.

"Of course not. You can stay as long as you want." Vlad said. "But I would like to call in my personal doctor to look you over. I want to make sure nothing is wrong."

Danny thought for a minute. Was it really okay if the doctor came to look at him? Would she want to call his parents? "I don't know about this." He said to the older man.

"Don't worry Daniel. Dr. Dinah will not say anything about you being here. I promise. As long as nothing happens to her, she'll keep her mouth shut." Vlad said. "I promise you she will not call your parents."

"Okay." Danny agreed after a minute of thinking.

"Okay. Wait right here until I get back. I'm going to go call her." Vlad left the room to call Dr. Dinah.

_"What is it Masters?"_ Dr. Dinah said when she answered the phone.

"Dinah. How are you? Would it kill you to show a little pleasantries?" Vlad said. "I need your help with something. I almost hit a kid with my car last night." Vlad added when Dr. Dinah said nothing.

_"Masters!"_ Dr. Dinah exclaimed.

"I said I almost hit him. I didn't actually hit the kid. I brought him to my house after he passed out from exhaustion. Will you please come look him over and see if he's okay? You know, with no questions asked." Vlad asked.

_"Alright Masters, but only once."_ Dr. Dinah hung up the phone and Vlad went back into the bedroom with Danny.

"Dr. Dinah will be here shortly. She will ask no questions, and make sure you're okay." Vlad said to the teen.

"Okay Vlad." Danny said.

"Would you like to change clothes? Johnson will wash your old clothes for you." Vlad asked.

"Sure." Danny agreed.

Vlad helped him change clothes because Danny was a little week from having ran so long and passing out. He put on a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

Thirty minutes later, Johnson walked into the room with a woman following behind him. The woman was tall and had red hair. "Dr. Dinah is here Master Vlad." Johnson said.

"Thank you Johnson." Vlad said. "Good day Dinah. This is Daniel." Vlad said.

Dr. Dinah looked at the teen sitting on Vlad's bed. "Hello Daniel." She said.

"Danny." Danny corrected.

"Alright Danny. Is it okay if I look you over and make sure you're okay?" Dr. Dinah asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

Dr. Dinah looked Danny over. She checked everything she could think to check at someones home. "He's perfectly fine. I see nothing wrong with him. He looks really healthy. Defiantly not like he was almost hit be a car in the rain." She said to him.

"Thank you Doctor." Danny said, pulling the t-shirt back over his chest and stomach.

"Yes, thank you Dinah." Vlad said. "Let me walk you out. I'll be right back Daniel." Vlad followed the Doctor out and to the front door.

"I'm not going to ask Masters, and I'm not going to tell, but be careful." Dr. Dinah said, walking out of the house and into her car.

"I will Dinah. You don't have to worry about me." Vlad said to himself as he shit the door and started back up the stairs to his room.

Danny was left sitting on the bed again. He thought of his family. He missed his sister and his friends, but he knew he couldn't go back. His parents would cut him up and experiment on him. Danny shivered at the thought.

Vlad come into the room. "At least you have a clean bill of health." He said, smiling at him.

"Yeah. That's good." Danny said, smiling back.

**Here is chapter 2 again. I'm sorry for the first version going missing and being replaced with chapter 1. I hope this one works for you who have already read through the story before. I can't for the life of me remember what I wrote in the original version. If you know and I didn't put it in this chapter, please let me know so I can. Thanks for understanding.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

"Would you like to go downstairs? I'm sure you don't want to spend all your time here in the bedroom. I heard teenage boys like to watch TV." Vlad laughed.

"Okay." Danny said.

Together they walked out of the room, and down a few flights of stairs. Danny was amazed by the size of the house, and realized it looked just like a medieval castle. It was beautiful.

"How long have you lived here?" Danny asked.

"Since not long after college. It was my families castle, I just bought it back." Vlad said. "Do you like to read Daniel?" He asked the teen.

"Sometimes." Danny said.

"What do you like to read?" Vlad asked.

"I like books about space, and murder mysteries." Danny replied as they walked into ta large room with a TV a tons of books on shelves, and even a few on tables.

"I have books about those things." Vlad said.

"I'm sure you do? There are so many books." Danny said, then went into a coughing fit.

Vlad rushed to his side as Danny bent over to try and control the coughing. "Are you alright Daniel?" He asked after Danny stopped coughing

Danny tried to talk, but couldn't catch his breath well enough. Danny sunk to his knees with his hands over his mouth. He then started coughing again. Vlad picked Danny up after the boy stopped coughing again, and laid him on the couch. Danny was having a hard time breathing, and only ended up falling into another coughing fit until he finally passed out from exhaustion a few minutes later.

Vlad reached for a phone on the table by the couch, and called up Dr. Dinah. "Hello Doctor." He said when she answered.

_"Masters? What is the problem?" _Dr. Dinah asked.

"Can you please come back and take another look at Daniel? He's lapsed into coughing fits, and has trouble breathing. He's finally passed out now, but he's still beating hard. I'm worried about him. He's very pale." Vlad said.

_"Master, I agreed to come one time without questions. If I come again, you have to tell me who Daniel is, where he came from, and what happened to him. I'm sorry to say it, but I have to know." _Dr. Dinah said.

Vlad sighed. "Alright Dinah. I'll explain everyting when you get here, just please, you have to help him." He said.

_"Alright Masters. I'll be right there. Where in the house are you now? Are you still in the bedroom?" _Dr. Dinah asked.

"No. We're in the small library." Vlad said. "Johnson will help you again." Vlad hung up the phone, and watch Danny as he slept. He was still breathing harshly.

It wasn't long before Johnson was showing Dr, Dinah into the library. He then left without a word, and she walked over to Danny. She got out her stethoscope to listen to Danny's lungs again. "They sound fine. Did you say he was coughing?" Dr. Dinah asked.

"Yeah. And can't you see how hard he's breathing?" Vlad says, pointing at Danny.

"Yeah I can see." Dr. Dinah worked a few more minutes, but couldn't find anything wrong with the teen. "I can't tell you what's wrong Masters. I can't find anything. Someone at a hospital might be able to find something I can't." She said, standing up to look Vlad in the eyes.

"Thank you Dinah." Vlad said.

"Now tell me what's going on Masters." Dr. Dinah said.

Vlad thought for a minute. "Daniel's my son. He was coming here in the rain, and I almost hit him with my car. When I realized who it was, I had to get him to safety, and call you. I was afraid you might call his mother, and I know he doesn't want to go back. I think he's afraid f her." Vlad said, using the lie easily. "I'm not sure where he was living before, though I think it was here in Illinois somewhere." Vlad added.

"Do you think Daniel's mother was abusing him?" Dr. Dinah asked.

"I'm not sure, but he fears her. He begged me not to send him back." Vlad looked the doctor in the eyes, and did all he could to her her to believe the lie. "Please don't say anything. I can't lose my son. I can't let him get hurt. He's my only child." He pleaded.

Dr. Dinah took a deep breath, and let it put slowly. "Alright Masters. I won't say anything to anyone, but if his mother tries anything, I don't want to me involved. I'm not going to jail for anyone." Dr. Dinah left the room, and a moment later, Vlad heard the front door open, and close.

"Thank you Vlad."

Vlad turned toward the couch. Danny was looking up at him, a smile on his face. "For what Daniel?" He asked.

"For lying to the doctor. I can't go back to her." Danny said, setting up on the couch.

"Of course Daniel. I wasn't aware that you were listening." Vlad said, sitting on the edge of the couch beside the teen. "Are you feeling better. Dinah couldn't find anything wrong with your lungs."

"I'm sorry I worried you." Danny said, looking down his hands . "I don't know what happened. Are you going to take me to the hospital now?"

"Not unless you want me to. Are you feeling better now?" Vlad asked again.

"Yes. How long was I out?" Danny asked, finally looking at the older man.

"Not too long. How much did you hear?" Vlad asked.

"Dr. Dinah asking you what was going on was the first thing I heard. I was afraid of what you might say, but I also wanted to hear how you would answer, so I stayed quiet." Danny said, looking back at his hands a little embarrassed about eavesdropping. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright Daniel. I'm not mad at you." Vlad couldn't understand why he felt so attached to the teen, though he was a little worried about him being in the house. What if he found things out? Should he try and find someplace else for the boy to live? Or should he just risk it. He really didn't want to see the kid go.

Danny was a little worried about being here as well. What if Vlad finds out about his ghost powers? Would he still want him there? Would Danny have to run again? Danny didn't want to run away again. He wanted to live here, though he wasn't sure why. What was it about Vlad Master that Danny felt drawn to. Why did he want to stay with this man. Was his mind trying to find a father in the elder? Danny wasn't sure, but he did know he didn't want to have to leave.

**I hope you like the new chapter. I managed to update sooner than last time, so I hope this makes you happy. Reviews make me write faster, and make me so happy and giddy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Danny looked up at the man sitting at a desk, writing on some papers. Vlad had said he needed to get a little bit of work done, so Danny had found a few books that sounded nice, and began reading them. The most promising was a book called Interview with a Vampire, The Vampire Chronicles, by Anne Rice. It was a good book. Danny liked things about vampire, and werewolves, and mystical creatures. When he was younger, he thought they were just as made up as ghosts, but now he was wondering if they were as real as he was. He was half ghost, so that meant ghosts were real. Did that also mean that vampires and werewolves were real too. Danny didn't send a lot of time on those thoughts though. He was more into reading the book, and figuring out what exactly Vlad did for a living, without actually asking him. It wasn't that he was afraid to ask, Danny just liked trying to figure things out before he asked.

Danny got up after closing the book, and walked behind Vlad to look at the bookshelf. He had just finished his book, so he was using it as an excuse to stand behind the man, and catch a glimpse of what he was doing. Danny looked over, and saw the words 'Dalv' on it. Danny had heard of Dalv. Another paper said 'VladCo'. Danny had also heard of that company as well.

"You own both of those companies?" Danny asked.

Vlad turned to look at Danny, who looked a little ashamed at letting the older man know he had been spying. "Yes Daniel I do. I own and run both of them. Would you like to join me tomorrow when I go to Dalv? I'm sure my employees would like to meet you, since a few of them would be coming over here from time to time." Vlad said.

"Sure." Dann said, glad Vlad didn't seem mad that he had been looking over his shoulder. "If it's okay, I mean."

"Of course Daniel. We'll have tell everyone you're my son." Vlad said.

"Okay, dad." Danny said, smiling. He then coughed a few times, and started to shiver a little. Danny did his best to hide the shivering, but Vlad saw it.

"Are you alright Daniel? Are you cold?" Vlad asked, standing up quickly to grab Danny as he started to fall over. "Daniel?" He said.

"I'm okay Vlad." Danny said, still shivering. "I think I might had just caught a cold yesterday." He said.

"I think it's more than a cold Daniel. Come on, let's put you to bed. Johnson, have you finished setting up Daniel's room?" Vlad called to his butler.

"Yes sir, Master Vlad. If Daniel alright sir?" Johnson asked when he arrived in the room.

"I think he just caught a cold while out in the rain. He should be fine with some medicine. Would you bring me some up to Daniel's room?" Vlad asked, starting to carry Danny upstairs.

"Of course sir." Johnson said, leaving the room.

"I can walk Vlad." Danny whined. "I don't need you to carry me."

Vlad put Danny down, and said boy's knees started to buckle from the shaking. Vlad then picked him back up. "Still think you can walk by yourself?" He asked.

"Very funny."Danny said, shaking in Vlad's arms. Danny was wondering why he was shaking so much. He knew he wasn't sick. He didn't feel sick, just cold. Danny closed his eyes, and willed the shaking to stop. It took a lot of energy to do so, and the only thing Danny ended up doing, was falling asleep.  
Vlad looked down at the teen. He looked to cute in his sleep. After Vlad put Danny in his new bed, and placed the medicine and some water by the bed, he went down to his office to start working on the paper work making Danny his new charge. He really didn't want to be his parent, so he just made himself Danny's legal guardian instead. Afterwards, Vlad went to the basement. He was planning on gathering a few things, and paying a visit to his old friends, Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Johnson. If Daniel wakes up before I get back, please tell him I had a meeting to attend to." Vlad said into an intercom.

"Yes sir Master Vlad." Johnson said back.

Vlad picked up a small GPS, and a headset. He put them both on a table, and mentally felt for a small warm spot in the center of his chest. Two black rings formed around Vlad's waist, and, as they move apart, he began to transform. When the rings had vanished, Vlad no longer looked like he normally did. His grey ponytail was now black, and his suite was gone, leaving white medieval trousers, a white tunic, and a white cloak with a red lining. His white ponytail was now black, and his teeth were now sharp. He had on white gloves, and white boots as well. Vlad floated over the floor and, after grabbing the GPS and headset, flew through the roof, and made a stop by Danny's room to check on him, the left.

Danny woke up long enough to notice his breath escaping his mouth, then fell back asleep again. He dreamt of his family before he had his accident. And then he dreamt of what would have happen if he had stayed. Danny found himself strapped to one of the tables in his parent's lab. There was a large light above his body, and he found he couldn't phase through the straps. Danny was scared. Suddenly Maddie and Jack came in, jumpsuite hoods covering their heads. For a second, Danny thought they were coming to set him free, until his mother withdrew a scalpel that was glowing green. Danny tried to release a scream, but nothing would come out. Just as Maddie was bringing the scalpel down, Danny woke up fighting a scream. Danny laid in the bed for awhile, trying to calm down.

Vlad flew through the sky, following the voice of the GPS im his ear. As he approached Amity Park, he slowed down. The house wasn't hard to see with the large UFO thing on top and the large sign reading 'FENTON WORKS'. Vlad was amazed that this was the house Danny grew up in. Vlad approached the house cautiously. He was afraid they might have a ghost shield up. When he found they didn't, Vlad phased into the house. Inside, he found the former love of his life, and his former best friend eating at a table in the kitchen with a girl that looked a lot like Maddie. _That must be Jazz._ Vlad thought. Vlad floated closer.

"Can you pass me the salt Jazzypants?" Jack asked the younger red head.

"Sure." She said, sliding the salt over to her father without looking at him. She appeared to be mad at him for some reason.

"Be nice to your father Jazz." Maddie said.

"I gave it to him, didn't I?" Jazz said, getting up and leaving the room.

Vlad decided to follow her since she seemed to be the only one who really seemed worried about something.

Jazz went into a room, and locked the door. Vlad phased through the door, and found it was a boy's room. _This must be Danny's room._ Vlad thought, looking at the blue walls, and space stuff.

Jazz sat on Danny's bed, and cried. "I miss you already Danny. Why'd you have to do it? Why did you have to die?" She said, hugging up to one of the pillows on the bed.

Vlad realised that Jazz really thought Danny was dead. There was a knock on the door, and Jazz unlocked it. In came two teens around Danny's age. An African American boy with a red beret, and a goth girl with purple eyes.

"Sam, Tucker. How are you?" Jazz asked.

"We're okay Jazz. Are you okay?" The girl, Sam, asked.

"Yeah. I just really miss Danny, that's all." Jazz said, giving the teens a sad smile.

Vlad got the feeling the teens knew something Jazz didn't. Did they know Danny wasn't really dead? Vlad decided to follow them when they left. The two teens went to a park, and sat on a bench.

"Any sign of Danny Tucker? Have you found anything?" Sam asked.

"No Sam, I haven't. It's like he just vanished off the face of the earth. I can't believe his parents acted the way they did, and told Jazz he was dead. I never thought they would ever do that to one of their kids." Tucker said.

"I don't know either Tuck, but it's awful. I can't get over what happened to Danny. I can't believe the port,..." Sam was cut off when her phone rang. "I have to go. My mom wants me to meet some friends of her's." She said after she hung up the phone.

"Okay. Bye Sam." Tucker said, also getting up to leave.

"Port? What does that mean?" Vlad asked himself, turning to head for home.

Danny got out of the bed, and to his relief, found he wasn't shaking anymore. He went down stairs in search for something to eat, and Vlad. "Hello? Vlad?" Danny called out when he entered the library.

"Master Vlad had a meeting to attend to, and should be back soon Master Daniel." Johnson said, entering the room. "Are you hungry?" He then asked.

"Yeah." Danny said, blushing when his stomach echoed what he said.

Johnson chuckled. "Follow me Master Daniel." He said.

"You can call me Danny." Danny said.

"Alright Danny." Johnson said. "What would you like to eat?" He asked the teen.

"Anything will do." Danny said.

"Alright Danny. Wait here, I'll get you something."

Johnson left Danny in a large dinning room, about twice the size of his living room, and dinning room combined. A few minutes later, Johnson came back with some soup, which Danny thanked him for.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy. I hope you like it very much. Read and review please. I changed Plasmius's outfit on purpose**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

It was easier for Vlad to return home since he knew which way he had to go. It also didn't take as much time. When Vlad arrived back at his house, and entered through the front door, he was met by Johnson.

"Danny is in the parlor, reading." He said.

"Danny?" Vlad asked.

"His request."

"Well then. Thank you." Vlad left his butler and went to the parlor to find his new guest. "Danny?" He asked.

The teen looked up from the book in his hand. "Vlad? You're back." He said, putting the book away, and standing.

"Sit back down Danny." Vlad said, coming to sit next to him. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah. The shaking stopped." Danny said, smiling up at the man.

"That's good." Vlad said, smiling back. He then sighed. "Danny, what happened to make you leave?" He asked. Danny froze, said nothing. "Alright then. You don't have to tell me... yet. But you'll have to tell me one day." Vlad shook his head. "What are you reading?" He asked.

Danny picked up the book, and flipped it over so Vlad could see the cover. "A book about the paranormal?" Vlad asked.

"My parents were ghost hunters, but I never got into their work much. But after what happened at home the other day, I wanted to know more about ghosts." Danny said, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Did what happen with your parents have to do with ghosts?" Vlad asked.

"With them, everything has to do with ghosts." Danny said.

Vlad nodded, stood up, and walked to the small bookcase in the back of the room, and remove a book. He walked back to Danny, and gave it to him. "Read this one Daniel. I find it to be more accurate then this one." He said, waving the book Danny was reading.

Danny took the book. "Thanks." He said.

Sam and Tucker walked into the principal's office. The women at the front desk looked at them. "Can I help you two?" She asked.

"We were wondering if Danny's parent's called you." Sam said.

"Daniel Fenton?" The women asked. Sam and Tucker nodded. "Yes, they did this morning. I'm sorry to hear about your friend. The rest of the school shall be informed of young Daniel's untimely passing within the hour. The principal will be calling a meeting in the gym soon." She said.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, and left. "Danny's parent's told the school he died." Tucker said, shaking his head. "Danny's not dead, unless..." He looked at Sam and could tell she was thinking the same thing. "You don't think he really is dead, so you?" He asked her.

"I don't know Tucker. With the way they reacted when they found Danny after he got out of the portal, I can't fathom what they might do." Sam said.

Both teen were worried about their friend. They couldn't go to the police. Who would believe two grief-stricken teenagers? Danny's parents most likely came up with everything saying Danny had really died.

"I wonder what they say he died from." Tucker thought out loud.

"I don't know." Sam said.

Sam and Tucker followed the rest of the students to the gym to hear what the principle had to say. The principle walked up to a mic in the middle of the room. "I have some bad news about one of the students that go to this school. You all know who Daniel Fenton is, correct?" She said. Everyone murmured that they did. "I'm sad to say that Daniel Fenton died over the weekend. His parents said he had an incurable illness. The reason no one knew about it was because Daniel wanted to live as normal a life as possible before his passing. Daniel's parents said they have been axpecting it for some time now. They also say that Daniel died in his sleep. If you need to talk to someone, all the teachers will be willing to talk. School will be canceled for the rest of the day." The principle stopped talking and everyone left the gym, all in shock of what just happened.

Sam and Tucker walked out with the rest. An incurable illness? What kind of bologna was that?

"Sam, Tucker." Both teens turned at the voice. It belonged to Paulina, the most popular girl in school. Behind her was her friend Star, the star football player/bully Dash, and his right hand man Kwan. "I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to Danny. Did either of you know about his illness?" She asked.

"No." Sam said. She hated the shallow and cheery girl.

"That's odd. Weren't you friends since kindergarten?" Dash asked.

"Yeah. I guess he didn't want us to know either." Tucker said.

Neither of them wanted to talk about Danny's death. Danny wasn't dead. He couldn't be, he just couldn't.

"I feel kind of bad about being mean to him now. If I'd known he was sick, I wouldn't have bothered him." Dash said.

"That was probably why he didn't say anything. The principle said that Danny wanted to live as normal a life as possible. I guess he thought that is he was going to be bullied, then let it happen, not stop it." Sam said. "Come on Tucker, let's go."

Tucker followed Sam as they walked away from the group of popular kids. They had work to do. They had to find Danny. Neither thought they would find him though. When Danny wanted to hide, he could. Danny could be halfway to China by now. And with his new powers, the odds of finding him were even slimmer. As they walked, they thought back to what happened in the lab.

_Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz watched as Jack and Maddie tampered with the large whole in the wall. Jack was going on and on about how it was supposed to work. It was supposed to open up a door to the ghost zone. It was supposed to make them famous by proving the existence of ghosts. None of the teens appeared to be interested, but neither of them had anything better to do, except Jazz was wanted to be in her room studying._

_"Once we plug this up, the portal will open, and we'll have proved that ghosts are real." Jack said, putting two cords together. There were a few sparks, but nothing else. "Darn thing didn't work." Jack pouted._

_"That's alright Jack." Maddie said, patting her husband on the back. "Let's go to the kitchen and work on somethng else." Together they left, Jazz following not far behind._

_"I wonder why it didn't work." Sam said. "I thought it would kind of cool if it did."_

_"I know. a whole knew plane of existence. That would be awesome." Tucker agreed. They had been interested in the portal, but hadn't wanted Danny's parents to know so they would drag them into anything else after the portal._

_"Why don't you go inside and look Danny." Sam said._

_"I don't know Sam. What if it's not safe?" Danny said._

_"I'm sure it's fine. You saw how it didn't work. Come on, please?" Danny sighed, and slipped on the hazmat suite his father had made for him. Sam reached out and removed Jack Fenton's face from the front of it. "Can't walk around with that on your chest, now can we?" She said._

_Danny took a deep breath, and walked into the machine. As he walked, he looked around. He wasn't watching where he was going though, and tripped over a loose wine. Danny threw his hand out to catch himself on the wall, and the last thing he remembers before waking up outside the portal is the pain. So much pain._

_Jack and Maddie heard Danny's screams, as well as Sam and Tucker's shout. They ran down the stairs and into the lab. What they saw was a white haired teen standing up from he floor, both Sam and Ticker staring wide eyed at him._

_"Ghost!" Jack yelled, pulling a ecto-gun out of nowhere._

_"What?" The ghost said. "No. I'm not a ghost." It said. "It's me, Danny." Two white rings formed around the teens waste. They traveled in opposite directions, leaving Danny standing there, white hair into black, green eyes into blue, black and white hazmat suit into blue jeans and a white and red t-shirt._

_"What have you done too Danny you freak? What have you done to my son?" Maddie said, also pulling a gun out._

_"I am Danny. I am your son." Danny said._

_"No you're not. You're just some ghost. What have you done with Danny ghost scum?" Maddie fired the gun at Danny, who jumped out of the way, shocked by his own reflexes._

_"I'm not a ghost. I'm Danny. Please believe me mom." Danny yelled, desperate for her to listen to him._

_"You are not my son. You are not my son." Maddie repeated, firing upon Danny._

_Danny could feel instinct take over. Fight or flight took hold of him, and he ran. Ran away from his mother, and his father, who had also started shooting at him. Why wouldn't they believe him?_

_Sam and Tucker were yelling for the two adults to stop, but neither were listening._

_Danny's new powers took over, and he phased through ceiling and then through the walls outside. From there, he ran as the tears started. He ran and ran, until he fell, then blacked out._

"I already miss him so much." Sam said, leaning into Tucker as the tears fell.

"Me to Sam, me too." Tucker said, smoothing Sam's hair as she cried.

_**Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Danny woke up the next day in the bed Vlad had given him. The book he had finished was on the table next to him. Danny yawned and stretched. He thought about Sam and Tucker. What were they doing right now?

Little did he know, Sam and Tucker were preparing to find their friend. They didn't know how, but they were going to find him it was the last thing they ever did. Both teens packed some clothes and left notes for their parents. Both notes read, **'Dear Mom and Dad, We have to find Danny. Everyone says he's dead, but we know he's not. He might be in really big trouble. We love you, but need to do this.'** Sam took some money her parents kept in a safe in the living room. She hoped a few thousand dollars would be enough, if not, she had a bank account she could have Tucker hack into and use. Sam and Tucker met up behind Danny's house. They snuck in and went into the lab. They grabbed a few things and went up to Danny's room. They gathered a few of Danny's belongings and left the house. By then their parents would be going to wake them up for school, and would be finding the notes. They had to get out of town fast.

Sam pulled one of the ghost hunting things out. Sam had found a white hair in the lad, and she placed it on the device. There was a light. "Let's hope this works." Sam said. She turned the screen on, and saw a green blimb on the screen.

"Do you think that's Danny?" Tucker asked, looking at the screen.

"I don't know, but I hope so. Let's follow it." Sam said. They started out, following the graph map on the screen.

Danny walked into the dinning room to find Vlad already there. "Hey Vlad." Danny greeted.

"Hello Daniel." Vlad greeted back, looking up from the newspaper he had been reading. "Did you sleep well? Any more cold or coughing fits?"

"I did sleep well, and no, no more so far." Danny said, sitting to the side of Vlad, who was sitting at the head of the table.

"That's good. What would you like for breakfast? We have to get ready to leave soon." Vlad asked.

"Anything will do." Danny answered.

"Okay Daniel. Will a bowl of frootloops work?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah. I like frootloops." Danny said. Johnson brought Danny a bowl with the colorful cereal in it. "Thank you." Danny said.

"Of course Master Danny." Johnson said before leaving to the room.

"What's it like having a butler all the time?" Danny asked Vlad.

"It's different. I grew up without all this. I was as normal as you are. It was strange at first, but I needed someone to run my home when I was unable to. The last thing I wanted was for my family's home to fall into ruin while I was doing business." Vlad said.

"Oh, okay." Danny watched as a few more people busied around the castle. He saw the maid named Terri telling the others what to do in a quiet voice. "Is Terri the head maid?" Danny asked.

"Yes. She's in charge of the other maids. She's very forceful when she needs to be. The others listen to her because they don't want her to get mad. She quiet any other time." Vlad said.

"Is she scary when she's mad?" Danny asked.

"Can be. She even scares me sometimes. I tend to not do anything to make her mad either. But I don't think you'll have any trouble. She likes you already. She think's you're absolutely adorable. As do I." Vlad smiled at the blush on Danny's face.

"Shut up." Danny whispered, scooping a spoonful of frootloops into his mouth.

Vlad chuckled. He could defiantly get used to having someone else in the house, even if it was a fourteen year old kid. "I've never thought about having kids before, but I think I'll enjoy having you here. I've never lived with someone before."

"I hope I won't get in the way. If I'm ever in the way, let me know. I can leave." Danny said.

"And go where, might I ask." Vlad asked.

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out. I don't want to be in the way, or be trouble for you. My parents did teach me how to live on my own if I ever had to." Danny said.

"You won't be any trouble. You won't be in the way. Everyone already likes you. It's a big place." Vlad said.

Danny said nothing, just ate his cereal. Vlad smiled over his coffee cup. Daniel was too cute. Vlad was going to like having him there. Maybe not as a son, but as a friend, or a roommate.

Danny finished his cereal and one of the maids took the bowl away. "Thank you." He said.

"Of course sir." The maid said.

"I wish they wouldn't call me things like that." Danny said.

"Things like what?" Vlad asked.

"Sir and Master. It's strange. I wish they would just call me Danny." Danny said.

"Okay. Terri, please inform everyone that Danny would prefer to be called just that, Danny. Not sir, or Master." Vlad told the blonde maid.

"Of course Master Vlad." Terri said.

"And you can stop calling me Master as well. Vlad will do just fine." Vlad added.

"Yes, Vlad." Terri said.

"You didn't have to do that." Danny said to the older man.

"I know, but you didn't like it, so I fixed it." Vlad said. "I was never too fond of the title either, so that's alright. I just let them do it because I didn't want to make a fuss over it."

"Okay." Danny said.

"Alright. Let's head out. We need to get you some new clothes before we go into the office. If you're going to be living here for awhile, you'll need them, and other things as well. We'll also have to either enroll you in school, or get you a private tutor." Vlad said, standing up to head for his garage.

"Okay." Danny said. He didn't know if it was a good idea for him to be in school, but he knew his education was something very important. School seemed scary, but the private tutor seemed scarier. Having someone there just for him freaked Danny out. He didn't want to be the center of attention. He hated being the center of attention. That was why he usually didn't do much in school. He didn't want to be one of the smart kids, or jocks, who got a lot of attention. He was smart enough to get al least B's if he had wanted to, and he was athletic enough to do sport, if he had wanted to. But he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was spend time with his two best friends, and live through high school. He had realized long before that if he were into sports, then Dash, the school's best jock and bully, would leave him alone, but he wasn't too bothered by him. Being beat up by the bully, wasn't as bad as his friends, the goth and the tech geek, getting beat up.

Danny followed Vlad out to the garage. There were about ten cars lined up in a row. Very expensive cars too. They got into a black and red sports car, and left. Vlad drove into the city and stopped at the mall. It was then that Danny realized he ran all the way to the other side of the state. He must have flown most of the way, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to make it in such a short amount of time.

Vlad helped Danny pick out a lot of clothes. Danny had said he didn't need them all, but Vlad insisted. Danny picked out several pairs of jeans both black and blue, some long sleeve shirt, some T-shirts, a few pairs of shoes, some underwear, socks, some dress clothes, and even a few hats. At a different store, Vlad got Danny other things he would need, like a tooth brush, some hair supplies, and other personal care things. In the end, Danny had everything he needed, and Vlad was a few thousand dollars poorer, not that it mattered. He had enough money that a few thousand was pocket change. Danny complained for a few minutes, but knew Vlad didn't care about the money.

Danny had changed into a pair of jeans, and a red T-shirt. after that, he and Vlad went to one of Vlad's companies.

"Good evening Vlad." A woman at the front desk greeted. "Who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is Daniel. He's a friend's son. I just got custody of him." Vlad said.

"Why?" The woman asked.

Vlad paused. "Because my parents were killed in a car accident. Vlad was the only one I could go to. I'm very thankful he as there to help me. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't been there." Danny cut in before Vlad could. He knew Vlad wasn't going to call him his son, so he helped him come up with a fake story.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Daniel." The woman said. "I'm Helen. I work the front desk." She added.

"Please, call me Danny." Danny smiled at the woman.

"Alright Danny." Helen said.

"Well, I have work to do. Come on Daniel. Have a good day Helen." Vlad said.

"You too Vlad. Have a good day Danny." Helen said.

"Have a good day Mrs. Helen." Danny said.

"Nice cover story. I would have thought of something though. You didn't have to say your parents were killed." Vlad said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"It's fine Vlad. Really." Danny said. "It's not like I said my sister died as well. She doesn't hate me. I don't even think she knows why I left, not that I wanted her to know." Danny said.

"Your sister doesn't know. What do you think your parents told her?" Vlad asked.

"I don't know. But I hope it wasn't anything bad." Danny said. "I don't want her to hate me."

"I'm sure she won't hate you." Vlad said. "Good evening Malory." Vlad said to the woman behind the desk in front of his office door just outside the elevator doors.

"Good evening Vlad." Malory said.

"This is Daniel," Vlad started.

"Danny," Danny corrected.

"He's living with me, so he'll probably be coming here a lot." Vlad said as if Danny hadn't interrupted.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Danny. I'm Malory Verstien. You can just call me Malory. I'm Vlad secretary. If there is anything you need, please do ask." Malory smiled at the teen. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Fourteen. And before you ask, my parents were killed in an accident. Vlad and my parents were friends." Danny said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Danny." Malory said.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"Would you please have someone take all the things in my car back to my house and up to Daniel's room?" Vlad asked Malory.

"Of course Vlad. Right away." Malory picked up her phone, and started to talk to someone.

Danny followed Vlad into his office. "Your employees are nice." Danny said.

"I know. I try to hire the best." Vlad said.

Danny laughed at this. Vlad smiled. He liked hearing Daniel laugh. He was also surprised that he was as happy as he was. He was also glad. He didn't want Danny to be sad. He was also glad he was feeling better. So far, he hadn't had any cold or coughing fits for the whole day. He just hoped it stayed like that. He hated seeing Danny sick when there was nothing he could do.

Danny walked over to the window. "Woah. What a view." He said.

"You like it?" Vlad asked, walking up behind him.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"I do too. That's why I chose this to be my office. It has the best view of the whole place. Too low, and it's cut off by the trees, too high, and you only see a little of it." Vlad said.

"Good choice." Danny said.

"I'm glad you think so." Vlad said.

* * *

"Do you really think Danny would have gone out of state?" Tucker asked Sam.

"I don't know Tuck. If he was flying, and as upset as I think he was, he might not have even realized where he was going." Sam answered.

"I hope we can find him. I hope he doesn't keep running." Tucker said.

"Me too Tuck, me too." Sam said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Danny walked into his room. His new clothes were in his closet, and the other things were where they belonged. It was still so strange. He wondered how his sister and friends were doing. Did his sister know about him? Did she hate him for it like their parents? Danny sat on his bed. It was almost midnight. He sat there for a few more minutes, then went into the on suite to take a shower after getting some pajamas.

Danny settled into bed, and looked up at the ceiling. Vlad had one of the servants put glowing stars there. They made Danny smile. Vlad was a good man, and he was nice too. As he drifted off to sleep, Danny wondered if he should tell Vlad about his ghost powers.

Sam and Tucker sat int he bed of a truck going down the highway. They had asked the driver to take them into town. They were getting closer and closer to Danny every second. They wouldn't get to him for awhile though. They still had several miles to go, and they were really worried. Danny hadn't moved since they had started the machine. Was he okay? Either Sam and Tucker always kept an eye on the screen.

"Hey Sam look!" Tucker said.

Sam looked at the screen. The blimp was moving, if only a little. "He's okay." She said. "Danny's okay Tuck." Both teens smiled. An hour later, the truck driver stopped and Sam gave him a hundred dollars for the ride. They looked around. They had made it halfway to Danny. "Let's find something to eat." Sam said.

"Okay." The teens looked for a restaurant that served salad and meet. It wasn't too hard to find a buffet restaurant, so they went in to eat. The waitress asked them why they were there by themselves. Sam and Tucker answered, saying they were out seeing the town with a few friend, who all went in different directions.

"I wonder what Danny's doing? I hope he's okay. I wonder what he'll do when he sees us." Tucker said.

"I don't know Tucker, but I hope he's okay and is happy to see us." Sam said.

"Me." Tucker agreed as he ate the food on his plate. After eating and paying, they set off on foot, until they found a bus that would take them close to where Danny was. Just as they were getting closer, Danny moved again, but not too far. By the time the bus stopped, it was dark, so the teens found a hotel to stay the night at. The next day, they would be with Danny again, hopefully.

Danny woke the next morning to find himself downstairs. He looked around. He was in the room directly under his. Had he phased through the bed and floor in his sleep? He had to have, unless he had slept walk. Danny looked around, then flew back into his room, phasing through the ceiling. He landed on the floor, then went to the closet to find something to wear. He picked jeans, and a yellow t-shirt. He changed and found his way to the dinning room.

"Good morning Little Badger." Vlad greeted.

"Good morning Vlad." Danny said, sitting down as the maid put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Have you decided about the schooling thing. There is a nice private school in town. No one will know who you are and send you back to your parents." Vlad said.

"That would be okay with me." Danny said. Maybe he would actually do better in school and do sports. Naw. He was more content with being an outcast.

"Alright. We'll have to set that tomorrow." Vlad said. "I'll have to make a few more papers for you."

"Okay." Danny finished his food, and went off to find another book to read. He took it outside in the garden out back. It was a great day, not one to be spend inside.

Sam and Tucker left the hotel and headed toward the area the machine said Danny was. The closer they got, the more excited they became. He had only been gone a few days, but they missed him dearly. He was the glue that held them together. The one who put out the fires when they fought. The one who accepted them. He was their best friend. It was almost three in the evening when the large castle come into view.

"It's huge." Tucker said. He looked at he screen. "That's where Danny is. It's blinking really fast now."

Taking deep breaths, the two teens went up to the gate. It was open, so they slipped in. the driveway was really long, and led up to a huge set of steps that led to a huge front door. Sam walked right up to the door, Tucker right behind her. sam knocked on the door. A tall, brown haired man answered the door.

"Yes? Can I help you two?" He asked.

"Our friend is in this house. We would like to see him." Sam said, puffing out her chest, showing to fear.

"You're friend?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Our friend..." Sam started.

"Johnson, who's at the door?" A voice asked.

Johnson turned and looked at the man. "Master Vlad. These two young people say their friend is in the house." He said.

"Your friend? It's okay now Johnson. I'll handle it from here." Vlad said. He turned to the teens. "You're Daniel's friend?" He asked.

"Danny? Is he really here?" Sam asked.

Vlad looked at the goth girl. "Yes. He's in the garden out back. I'll take you there." Vlad started to lead the two into the house and out the back. "I'm Vlad Masters by the way. You must be Sam and Tucker. Danny has talked about you." Vlad said.

"Why is he here?" Sam asked.

"The other night, I almost hit him with my car. He passed out on the road, so I brought him here. He told me something bad happened, and he can't go back home. I told him he could live here with me." Vlad told her. "Daniel. You have visitors." Vlad called once the teen was in view.

Danny jerked his head up from the book in his hand, scared. He got one look at the two, now crying, teens and threw the book down. He ran to them and they hugged. "What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We came looking for you. Your parents said you were dead. We were afraid they had found you." Sam whispered.

"No. I'm okay. I was running through the woods when I tripped and landed on Vlad's driveway. He almost hit me with his car and then brought me here. He and I made up a story about Vlad being my new guardian. I can't go back home guys. Who knows what they'll do if they see me again." Danny said as they let go of each other.

"You're right. We were so worried about you Danny." Tucker said.

"What about Jazz? Does she hate me too?" Danny asked.

"She's like everyone else. She thinks you're dead. You're parents told her you were." Sam said.

"Don't tell me she believes the stupid lies. I thought Jazz was smarter than that." Danny said.

"Jazz has no reason to think your parents would lie to her. They never have before." Sam said.

"You're right. But then again, it doesn't matter. I'm staying here for as long as I can keep it a secret. I can't let Vlad know why I really had to leave. He thinks me and my parents had a falling out. I want it to stay that way for as long as possible." Danny said. "I'm even going to start going to a private school in town soon."

"I wish we could stay with you. I don't want to go home. I'll miss my parents, but they never understood me anyway." Sam said.

"What about you Tucker. You're parents are great. They understand you." Danny said. "I can have Vlad send you home."

"I want to stay with you too. My parents won't listen to me. I kept telling them you weren't dead, but they, like everyone else, think's I'm just upset you're dead." Tucker said.

"We'll have to ask Vlad if you can stay. I don't know how he'll react to that though." Danny turned to his new friend. "Can I talk to you Vlad?" He asked the elder man.

"You want to know if your friends can stay with us don't you?" Vlad asked. Danny nodded. "Of course they can Daniel. You're friend are welcome to stay as long as they like. Would you like me to set them up in the new school too?" He asked.

Danny looked at his friend, then turned to Vlad. "If you can? They can't go home either." He said.

"Can't, or won't?" Vlad asked. "Either way, I'll help them as long as they need it. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine as well Daniel. Welcome to my home. I'll have Johnson set you both up with rooms." Vlad left the teen in the garden to talk. He had heard everything the three teens were talking about. He had superhearing after all from the ghost powers he got in college.

Vlad remembered the day like it was yesterday. He, Maddie, and Jack were in the lab with a prototype of their ghost portal. It was a small round hunk of metal on a similar hunk of metal stand.

_"There is something I've been meaning to tell you Maddie." Vlad said to the red headed woman._

_"Hold on Vlad. Jack, did you remember to fill the filtrator?" Maddie asked Jack._

_"On it." Jack picked up a can of diet cola instead of the chemical he was supposed to pick up._

_"I'm telling you Jack, it won't work." He had told the bulk of a man._

_"Sure it will V-Man." Jack said, picking up the remote._

_"Wait Jack, these calculations aren't right." Maddie started to say._

_Jack didn't listen, only pushed the buttons. "Bonzai!" He yelled._

_A blast of light came from the portal. It hit Vlad in the face, and went for Maddie. Jack jumped and knocked her out of the way. Maddie looked dreamily into Jack's eyes, then turned to Vlad, who was covering his face. He removed his hands, and the other two gasped. His face was covered in ectoacne, and his black hair had turned white._

_Vlad fled the room in shame. The woman he loved was sure to never want him. She would go to Jack like Vlad always hoped she wouldn't. It was later in the hospital that Vlad found he had ghost powers, and he spent the next few years learning how to use them once the acne was gone._

Sam and Tucker had been talking about a port. Could they have been talking about a portal? Did Jack and Maddie make a new one, and did Danny get blasted by it. If he had, then he would have ghost powers, and he showed none of the signs of new ghost powers. He wasn't randomly phasing through things. He wasn't randomly turning invisible. Vlad thought back to the day he almost ran the teen over. Had Vlad turned the car intangible or had Danny really turned intangible. Vlad shook his head. Even if Danny had ghost powers, Jack and Maddie weren't the type to turn on their son. They were loving people, and even though they hated ghosts and wanted to study them, they wouldn't do anything to hurt their own kids, even if one had become half ghost. But why would they turn on one of their children period? Vlad didn't dote on it too much. He had things to do to help Danny's friends. He had papers to make and rooms to prepare. Vlad stopped Johnson and told him to make up the two rooms closest to Danny's for his friend. They would be staying for awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Sam looked around the room Vlad had prepared for her. It was painted with red and black paint. The furnishings were antique and went well with her gothic nature. Tucker and Danny followed her around the room. Vlad stood at the door to watch.

"We'll have to go shopping again." Vlad commented to the trio.

"I can help pay. I have money in the bank my parents put up for me." Sam said.

"It's no problem. You keep that money for other reasons. I'm sure your parents would be able to track you if you took it out anyway." Vlad said.

"Don't argue with him Sam. Vlad will do as he likes and nothing you say will stop him." Danny laughed. He was so happy to have his friends with him.

"Daniel is right." Vlad said. "Now Tucker. You're room is right across the hall. Daniel's room is right beside this one."

Tucker went into his room. It was also painted red and black, though it was in a different style. The furnishings were a bit more modern as well.

"Other things can be added if you want, just let me know. If you want to change the colors of the rooms, then so be it. I want you to be comfortable here. I'm going to contact the school in town tomorrow and then we'll go to the mall. I'm sure you'd like more clothes than you brought with you, and you'll need other things as well." Vlad smiled at the teens and walked downstairs and into the dinning room. There he found Terri. "Terri. Would you please have two more plates set at the table from now on. The two teens who came to see Danny will be staying for awhile, as I'm sure you already know." He told her.

"Yes sir. Sam and Tucker will have a place at the table from now on." Terri went off to finish her chores for dinner. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." He called over her shoulder. She was starting to like the teens already. Danny was a great kid, if not a little shy, and skidish. Terri wondered what could cause that. He tried hard not to show how scared he was. His parents must have done something really bad. But Terri wasn't nosy. She wouldn't snoop and pry into things she had no business with.

Danny led Sam and Tucker on a tour of the house. "This library is huge." Sam said. "Almost as big as the one at Casper High."

"This is nothing. This is the small library. It's actually Vlad's study, but I spend a lot of time here. The real library is a lot bigger and it's down the hall. I'll show it to you." Danny led the duo down the hall to the big library. They were amazed by the size. It was a two story room filled top to bottom with books. Across the hall was the theater. A large screen filled one wall. Over it, a large TV could be brought up from the floor.

"That's be a heck of a place to play video games." Tucker said.

"That's can be arranged." Vlad said, entering the room. "Dinner is ready. I've had the chef prepare something of the vegetarian variety for the young lady." He added.

Sam smiled. "Thanks." She said. Sam was an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian, as she liked to call herself.

The three teens and Vlad went to the dinning room and sat down. "And I thought Sam's dinning room was big." Tucker said.

"It's only a little bigger." Sam said. "You have a really nice house Vlad." She said to the man. All those years with her parents had to have done something to her. She knew how to be polite.

"Thank you Sam." Vlad said. "Forgive me if I'm being rude, but is you family wealthy?" Vlad asked the girl.

"They are. It's family money. My grandfather was an inventor." Sam answered. She didn't normally talk about her family's wealth, but he had asked, so she told him.

"Ah." Was all Vlad said.

Dinner was good. Afterward, they all went up stairs to get some rest. Sam and Tucker had been walking a long way, so they needed the rest. Danny was still a little tired from what he had went through.

Vlad went into one of the many rooms on the second floor to work on something for work. He would normally use his study, but he liked to work in different rooms sometimes.

Danny laid in his bed and thought about the day. The last thing he was expecting was his friends to show up. At least they didn't hate him, and at least now he knew his sister didn't hate him as his parents did. He also wondered if she would hate him if she knew what had really happened, knew what he really was. He fell asleep thinking of his sister, and how he missed her.

Vlad was reading a product report when something landed softly on his desk He looked to see it was Danny. He looked at the ceiling. No whole. How had he gotten there. Vlad's mind instantly went back to the road when Danny had been in front of him. He was pretty sure he had been too freaked, not that he would admit it out loud, to turn the car intangible, and he was pretty sure he drove right over the spot Danny had been.

Vlad picked up the teen and placed him on the couch and waited for him to wake up. It didn't take too long for Danny to open his eyes. He looked around as he sat up. "Hello Daniel." Vlad said.

Danny's head jerk around to look at the elder man. "What? Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked.

"You're in the room right under yours. You fell onto the desk as I was reading a report." Vlad said.

"Do what?" Danny asked. Oh no. He had seen Danny phase through the ceiling. What was he going to do now.

"You went right through the ceiling. Care to explain what is going on?" Vlad asked.

Danny freaked. He turned invisible and went upstairs to get Sam and Tucker. Vlad followed, knowing what the teen was going to do. Sam and Danny went into Tucker's room to wake him up. "Come on Tuck. We have to go." Danny said, shaking his friend awake. "Vlad knows about me. Let's go."

"Where will you three go?" They turned to see Vlad in the doorway. "Fear not Daniel. I have no plan of kicking you and your friends out, or returning you to your parents, or any other ghost hunters for that matter." He said.

"Why?" Danny asked, shocked.

"Because. I know how you feel." Vlad let the two rings appear and part, reviling his ghost half. "I'm half ghost too."

All three teen's eyes popped and their mouths fell open. "How?" Sam was the one who managed the one word.

"In college, Danny's parents and I made a portal. When it was activated, I was in the line of fire. I got blasted. You got lucky, actually. Your father put the wrong chemicals into the machine and the blast gave me what is called ectoacne. I was cured of it though. It covered my whole face. My black hair was changed to grey in my human form, and my ghost form had black hair." Vlad said.

Danny reached for the cold spot in his chest, and a white ring formed around his waist. The ring slit to revel a black hazmat suite, white hair, and glowing green eyes. Vlad smiled, glad Danny would trust him enough to revel this.

"You three can stay as long as you like. I'm glad you are here and not on the streets like you would be if you left." Vlad said, changing back into his human form.

"Thank you Vlad." Danny said, also changing forms. Vlad walked over to the teen, and gave him a hug. Sam and Tucker joined in.

Everyone went to bed after Vlad promised to help train Danny on how to control his powers. The next day, Vlad took the three teens to the private school, Hawthron Academy, to enroll. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were relieve to find the uniforms were stylish. For the girls, a pleated black shirt that went to just above the knee, and a white or red button up shirt. The boys were pretty much the same black pants and white or red button up shirt. They could add a few accessories as long they weren't distracting.

The process was easy. The school didn't ask any questions as to why the teens were living with Vlad. The story was that the three teens lived with Danny's family, and when they died, they all went to live with Vlad, who was the closest thing to family the Fenton's had. Afterward, they went to the mall to buy new clothes for Sam and Tucker.

Vlad then took the three teens to his office. "Hello Helen. I'd like you to meet Sam and Tucker. They lived with Danny before the accident. They were in foster care while DSS looked for family members. When none were found, they asked if I would take them in too since they were close enough to be siblings." He said to the girl at the front desk.

"It's nice to meet you two. I'm Helen." The girl said.

"It's nice to meet you too Helen." Sam said. Tucker agreed.

They went up to Vlad's office. Malory greeted Sam and Tucker nicely, though they could see the sadness in her eyes when they told her the story. They were as amazed by the view as Danny had been. Vlad explained to them why he chose the office just as he had for the other teen.

They spent the day touring the office building, then tour Vlad's other office building and meeting the other members of the staff in both buildings. After that, they went home and found all Sam and Tucker's new clothes in their closets. All three teens found their new school uniforms in their rooms as well. The next day was their first day at their new school, and they were all a little nerves.

Around midnight, Sam creeped into Danny's room, just to check on him. She had missed him so much, she couldn't bare the thought of loosing him again. She found Danny just where he was supposed to me, laying in the bed, asleep. She then checked on Tucker, who was also asleep. As she was creeping back to her room, she ran right into Vlad. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright Sam. What are you doing out of bed?" Vlad asked, helping Sam off the floor.

"I was checking on Danny and Tucker." Sam said, looking at the floor.

"You really care about your friend, don't you Sam?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I could tell. You and Tucker both care deeply for Danny, otherwise you wouldn't have come all the way here to find him." Vlad said.

"I had to find him and make sure he was okay. It was my fault he went into the portal in th fist place." Sam said. "I'm the reason Danny's the way he is and I'm the reason his parents hate him. they think that Danny's other form killed Danny and took him over."

"I'm sure Danny doesn't blame you Sam. What happened to Danny, happened for a reason. Danny was always meant to to he a halfa. You were always meant to be the one who convinced him to go into the portal. That's how it is Sam. No one blames you. Did you know Danny was really worried that you two would hate him as much as his parents." Vlad said.

"I could never hate Danny. Neither could Tucker. We've been best friend for a long time. Danny and Tucker were best friends even before I came along. We're like the three musketeers. We'll always be there for Danny, no matter what." Sam said.

"I'm glad you came looking for Danny. I'm sorry you had to give up your families, but I can see you would rather be with Danny." Vlad said. "Have a good night Sam. Get a lot of rest. You have a big day tomorrow." Vlad went back to his room, leaving Sam standing in the hall. She then went back to her room.

Back in Amity Park. Mr. and Mrs. Manson were standing in the police station with Mr. and Mrs. Foley. They had reported their children's run away the moment they had found the notes. Jack and Maddie had been brought in to talk to the police. They had admitted that Danny had run away, and not died, though they thought he wouldn't make it long on his own. Everyone thought it was strange that they had lied, and that they didn't seem worried about their son at all.

"Are you any closer to finding out daughter officer?" Mrs. Manson asked the police officer.

"Not yet Mrs. Manson. We're working as fast as we can to find the missing kids. All three of them." The officer answered.

The parents were worried for their children, and they were also worried about Danny. Why had the boy run away in the first place. Were Jack and Maddie abusing him? Did they abuse Jazz too? Did they need to get Jazz out of the house?

Danny left his room and went into one of the offices with a computer. He made a new email address, then sent his sister a message, explaining everything.

Dear Psych,

Sorry I left, but the portal changed me into a half ghost. I know it sounds strange, but it's true. Mom and Dad found out and tried to take me out. They think I'm just some evil ghost, not their son anymore. I'm on the other side of the state. Sam and Tucker are with me. If you want to know where, message me. Tell me about that night so I know it's you.

Danny logged off and thought of the aforementioned night. Danny had woke up from a nightmare, sweating and crying. Jazz had been heading downstairs for a drink of water. She went into the room, and they talked. Danny told Jazz that in the dream, their mom and dad had tried to kill him. He didn't know why, but it had scared him greatly. Jazz had told him that she once had the sam dream. She had promised to always take care of him. She had kissed his head and said that if he was ever in trouble and could contact her, she would send him a message to let him know it was really her. She would send one word. The words were Phantom and Psych.

Jazz was working on the computer, studying late for a test, when she has decided to check her email. She saw the message and opened it. She read ot over and pressed reply.

Dear Phantom,

Please tell me where you are. I'm not surprised mom and dad did that. They've been acting wierd for a few days. They had told the school and everyone around town you had died of an illness. Then they changed it when the police asked, saying you had run away. Are you okay. I guess your dream sort of came true. I'm sorry. I still love you brother.

Jazz sent the message, and cried. Danny was okay, but now she had her parents to worry about. How could they so that to their own son ? Jazz went to bed, hoping Danny would contact her soon.


End file.
